the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Appleton
"Ah, yes, good show! I see that you too are a man of great culture and bravery. But, if you are to defeat the great Sir Charles Appleton the third, you must be more than that alone. Let us duel, boy, and test your mettle! En garde!" - ''Charles screaming at an eight year old child in Nyprus. "''Very good! I see you are well taught, good sir!" - Charles to a local guard while being detained for fighting. Sir Charles Appleton III otherwise known as just Charles and referred to as Charlie by Gerald Umphrey is a unique and strange individual currently residing in the walled city of Nyprus. He is the founder and current owner of the tavern known as "The Blushing Rose Inn" and is the current Taskmaster for Jasamere territories. Appearance Charles is a rather tall individual with full white hair joined with a white beard. Despite his age, Charles retains much of his muscular build he has developed over the years. He has an Inquisitor's Eye tattooed onto the back of his left hand and has another tattooed over his left eyelid. He is missing his left eye. The upper left portion of his torso is covered in scars. His casual outfit usually ranges from colorful and vibrant jerkins to leather clothes an inquisitor might be found wearing. He is often not seen without a slouched hat tipped with a feather of varying colors. When expecting combat, he will usually wear either a full suit of plate armor or an outfit with padding and some plate protection. Personality Charles is best described as an excitable eccentric old man who has lost all fears he may have had in his earlier years. He is notorious for his wild antics in the streets of Nyprus, ranging from challenging children to duels and conversing with paintings as if they were people. He has no real care for the actions he commits, comfortable knowing that no one takes him seriously. He is only serious when the situation concerns his business, which he takes great pride in. Charles also has no fear of the local police/militia forces, occasionally engaging them in brawls. Background Born on 491 NWE on the fifteenth day of Jasa, Charles Appleton was destined by birth to serve House Jasamere, as the Appletons always have. As he grew up, he was raised in a refined household dedicated to justice, honor, and war. He struggled at first, often insulting his teachers and even brawling with them, but with many years under professional training he became an invaluable warrior for House Jasamere and Britannia during their early bouts with the Nordic States on 510 NWE wip Equipment and Weaponry As he is usually not in combat, his load out varies at the time of engagement. These are the weapons that are available to him should he require them, not the ones he has equipped. Inquisitor's Rapier - One of Charles' weapons from his years as an Inquisitor, his rapier is utilized as a fine thrusting weapon should he require it. Flintlock Pistols (x3) - Following in the footsteps of some of the earliest Inquisitors, Charles will usually keep multiple flintlock pistols on hand so that he may switch between them quickly. As he is Taskmaster, and also deals in weapons, he is usually never short on ammo, but often does not use his pistols. Circus of Fortune''' Zweihander''' - "Pikes? Nay, I will fight my opponents head on!". Charles' Zweihander was his most used weapon as a soldier and an Inquisitor and is still among his favorites. Various other bladed weapons and a select few firearms... Skills and Traits I Challenge You! - Charles is a true gentleman, through and through, and engages in acts of honor even if it gives him a disadvantage. Master Swordsmanship '''- From simple blades, to rapiers, to even large two handed blades, no sword is unknown to the great Charles Appleton. Huzzah! '''Hold Onto Your Stomach, Boy! - I'm 80% sure Charles can't get drunk. He's pretty alcohol resistant. Bows? Bah! - Why be accurate with a bow when you can be accurate with a gun? Charles is able to fire flintlock firearms with skilled accuracy and reload them at a quick rate. Literacy for the Literate Man! - Charles can read and write. Let's Make a Deal - A soldier turned merchant, he is usually looking out to benefit himself the best he can when making a deal, but does not intend to cheat his customer. I remember...everything '''- Charles remembers in detail actions needed to take down various species of Monster, and knows other forms of trivia about them. '''Battle Shapes a Man - Charles is skilled strategist and knows his way around a battlefield. Trivia * As Taskmaster, he is in charge of handing out state given bounties on criminals. If asked to by a licensed Monster Hunter, he will show Monster contracts. * He sells weapons from his tavern to give to the many Bounty Hunters who visit him. * He is sworn to secrecy by the Inquisition regarding what he knows of the Bad Lands and Free Mans Land, like most Monster Hunters. * He is good friends with Gerald Umphrey. * He is well regarded within House Jasamere and some of the other houses. * Charles will mercilessly kill robbers and thieves who steal from him. * Charles was friends with Gerald's father. Gallery